


Like Father Like Daughter

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, POV Sandor Clegane, Papa Sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor get a call from Serena's school they never expected to get...
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Serena Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Family Hound [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Like Father Like Daughter

Sandor awoke when Sansa’s phone alarm went off. He groaned with closed eyes and waited for Sansa to turn it off.

He waited but Sansa seemed to be still asleep.

“Sansa…,” he groaned. “Little bird, wake up…”

He felt Sansa move a little beside him, but she didn’t make any attempts to turn off her alarm.

“Little bird…your alarm…” he complained.

“Ohh Sandor…five more minutes…,” she complained after turning her alarm off.

“Little bird…it's nearly eight…you have to get up…you got classes,” he said.

“Bugger the students…” Sansa said. “They are all stupid anyway…”

Sandor chuckled.

“I know you don’t mean that, little bird.”

“No…I don’t…please just five more minutes…”

“Okay, dear,” he said and kissed her cheek. “I’ll come back in five minutes if you aren’t up by then.”

Sandor got out of the bed and got into his dressing-gown before he left their bedroom.

He knocked on Serena’s door because she had to get up for school as well.

“Tiny bird, you awake?” he asked.

“Just five more minutes, Papa…” Serena complained from the other side of the door.

“Alright, little one,” Sandor said and shook his head lightly laughing. “Like mother like daughter.”

He went to the kitchen and put a pod on the stove, before he ground some fresh coffee for the coffee machine, as he heard Sansa leave their room and head to the bathroom to shower.

_At least one is up already_ , Sandor thought as he prepared the coffee for his wife before he started to cook porridge for his two ladies like he so often did in the morning.

He put Sansa’s coffee mug on the table and he heard Serena leave her room and complained the bathroom was in use.

“Mama, how long do you need?” she asked.

“I am done. Come in.”

Sansa left the bathroom and entered the kitchen, while Serena had her turn to occupy the bathroom.

“Morning,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek before she sat down and took her first sip of the mug.

Sandor put a small bowl of porridge in front of her.

“Thanks, Sandor.”

“You are welcome, little bird.”

Sandor sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

“Morning,” Serena said as she entered the kitchen. Her hair was still damp from showering.

“Morning. Porridge?” he asked.

“Yeah, but only a small bowl,” his daughter answered.

Sandor got her some porridge and Sansa asked him for another coffee.

“What’s on your schedule today, Sansa?” he asked his wife and she took a sip of her fresh coffee.

“I got class at ten till twelve, then I have to plan some experiments for my master students and then I attend the defence of one of my PhD. Students,” she said. “So, you see I am pretty busy today. You?”

“I’ve been working on a series of hydrodynamic simulations for a new ship propulsion system. Today I am going to run the simulation.”

“Okay. I should be home around eight. Shall I bring pizza tonight?” Sansa asked and Sandor looked over to their daughter, seeing her reaction.

“Pizza would be nice tonight,” Serena said.

“Yes, indeed,” Sandor said. “The same for me as always.”

“Okay, and you darling?” Sansa asked.

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ll write you a Whatsapp when I decided, okay?”

“Okay,” Sansa said and looked at the clock hanging at the wall. “We should slowly but surely go.”

“Okay,” Serena said and went to her room to get her bag.

Today Sansa would take their daughter to school. Usually either she took the bus or Sandor drove her. She for sure could drive herself and Sansa and Sandor had even offered to get her a small used car for her way to school, but she had said they should save the money because she couldn’t park their properly anyway since the school didn’t have any dedicated parking spots for their students.

“Don’t forget your sports clothing,” Sandor called after Serena. His daughter had the habit to forget her backpack with her sports clothes regularly.

“Oh yes, thanks.”

“Alright, see you later,” Sansa said and kissed him. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he said before he turned to his daughter and kissed her to the cheek. “And you too tiny one.”

“Love you too, Papa.”

His two ladies left the apartment and Sandor washed up the mugs and the pod before he went to the bathroom himself to take a shower.

When he was done, he made himself a coffee before he turned on his working PC at his desk in the living room.

He first checked his emails and made sure his boss didn’t have any last changes to the CAD design from the development department of his company.

Sandor was glad he didn’t have any changes to make on the CAD model and the simulation or it would have meant hours of design changes and coding.

“Alright,” he said after he made sure the simulation program had all the right parameters he needed to test for the design and hit the start button.

He watched how all parameters loaded and the monitor showed the simulation of how water would float around the propulsion and how it would cause turbulent flowing.

“What the hell,” he said when the simulation slowed down. Sandor stopped the program and opened the script he had written in an editor to check if he made a mistake, but he couldn’t find anything.

He restarted the program and ran the test once more. Again, the simulation slowed down within a minute.

He checked the PCs workload.

“Wow…” he said annoyed to himself as he saw that both his processor and his graphics card were at hundred percent workload. He groaned, even more, when he saw that the program said the simulation would be done in about six hours.

Since he was working mostly from home, even though Serena was nearly done with school, he had bought a pretty powerful PC, but it seems that it wasn’t powerful enough anymore.

Since he could do nothing but wait, he sat down on the couch and had the TV running, while looking for new PC parts on his tablet.

It was around one o’clock when his phone rang, ripping him from reading several test articles which components were the most up to date.

He took his phone and saw that Sansa was the one calling.

“Yes, little bird?” he asked answering the phone.

“Hi, Sandor. I just got a call from Serena’s school.”

“Huh? Did something happen?” he asked.

“Yes, it was the principal. Our daughter got into a brawl.”

“What?” he asked in disbelieve. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, but it seems she punched another girl so hard that she had to be sent to the school nurse. The principal asked us to pick her up, because she was suspended for today and we have a talk with the principal tomorrow. She talked about a potential expulsion from school.”

“What?” Sandor asked taken aback.

“Yes. Can you pick her up? I can’t leave now. I am about to head into my student's defence.”

“Yes, of course, Sansa. I’ll drive immediately.”

“Okay. Thanks, Sandor. Love you.”

“Love you too, little bird,” he said and hung up and got his shoes and car keys.

During the drive to his daughter’s school, he couldn’t stop thinking that there had to be a mistake. His daughter never had used any kind of physical violence, though she could have a sharp tongue if needed.

Luckily, Sandor found a parking spot right around the corner from the school and he headed inside.

As he entered the principal’s office he was already greeted by his secretary.

“Ah, Mr Stark. Good to see you. Serena is with the principal already. Just go ahead,” she said.

“Okay, thanks.”

He knocked on the principal’s door and entered when he was asked inside. Serena was sitting in front of the principal’s chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sandor noticed that she had a slightly broken lip as if she had been hit.

“Mr Stark, thanks for coming this quickly. Does your wife also come?” he asked.

“No, she couldn’t get off from University. I came alone. What happened?” Sandor asked taking a seat. He looked over to his daughter, but she didn’t meet his eyes. Instead, she looked furious.

“According to a group of girls Serena started to attack them without a warning and didn’t stop until a teacher pulled them apart,” the principal said. “Violence isn’t tolerated at this school.”

“I see,” Sandor said. “And what is Serena’s version of this incident?”

“There is no other version of this ‘incident’ as you call it. There were six girls all saying the same.”

Sandor didn’t like the arrogance in the principal’s voice.

“Talk to your daughter and tomorrow we discuss the consequences of today.”

“Alright, thanks…” Sandor said trying to not show too much how annoyed he was. “Come, darling.”

Serena stood up without a word and left the room.

“Goodbye,” Sandor said and left as well.

The whole way to the car Sandor could feel how angry Serena was. As they reached the car Serena threw her back on the back seats and slammed the doors close as she got into the car.

There was an unusual silence between them on their way home. Not the usual chatter.

When they were back home and entered the flat, Sandor asked her to come to the kitchen.

“You want a coffee or tea?” Sandor asked.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Serena asked instead of giving him an answer.

“I just want to hear your version of what happened today,” he assured her.

“Does it matter. There are five girls saying something different.”

“But I only care about your version. I can smell a lie and this story smells worse than a fish in summer,” Sandor said. “So now sit down, I make you something hot to drink and you tell me what happened.”

“Okay…” Serena said and slumped down on the chair. “A tea please.”

“So did you hit these girls?” Sandor asked as he heated water.

“…yes…”

“Why?”

“They hit me first!” Serena spat.

“Did they?”

“Yes! I was just walking down the hallway after sports class and they cut me off and Melara, that dumb bitch hit me.”

“But why? Did you have an argument with them?” Sandor asked.

“No, but…”

“But what, Serena?” he asked putting the teacup in front his daughter on the table.

“They are bullies.”

“Do they bully you? Why did you never say something?” Sandor asked but Serena interrupted him.

“No, Papa. I don’t get bullied, but they always go after a girl from my class. They always go after Lollis, especially because she isn’t the brightest girl and has a few kilos too much. Today I saw Melara and her group of bitches corner Lollis after sport in the changing room, mocking her for her clothing and looks and I stopped them, telling them to fuck off and leave Lollis alone.”

“I see,” Sandor said.

“Then they asked me if I was Lollis friend and I gave back that I am not her friend, but I’d always defend her against Melara and her club of cruel bitches.”

“And then they attacked you?”

“No, they were speechless, because nobody dares to speak up against them. I helped Lollis up and we left. She went home since the sport was her last class and I wanted to go to chemistry, but then all of sudden Melara grabbed my braid and when I turned, she already hit me in the face and I fell to the ground.”

For Sandor was already clear that his daughter wasn’t lying. She was rather proud of her that she had helped someone.

“The other girls then wanted to attack me, but I was quicker to get on my feet and…I just defended myself. Then a teacher found us and only saw how I hit Melara…of course they claim I attacked them…and since Mrs Florent saw me hitting Melara I am the bad guy.”

“I believe you, tiny bird. You did nothing wrong. You only defended yourself,” Sandor assured her.

“You believe me?”

“Yes of course I do. I know you and I know you wouldn’t have used violence if you had a been necessary. Your mother will understand that too.”

“You think so?” Serena asked.

Sandor knew that one of Serena’s biggest fears was that Sansa would be disappointed about her.

“Yes, of course, I do.”

“What if they give me an expulsion?” Serena asked concerned.

“Don’t worry, we talk to the principal tomorrow and I am pretty sure your mother will rip him a new one if he gives you an expulsion. After all, you are one of the best students, that never got into any trouble. And if you are expulsed we will simply find you a new school, or even get you a home teacher if that’s what you would like.”

Serena chuckled.

“Thank you. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Don’t worry. What would you say if we get something to eat and then watch Netflix until your mom comes home?” Sandor suggested.

“Don’t you have to work?” Serena asked.

“Yes, but my simulation will probably still run for hours…,” he said. “I can do nothing but wait.”

“Okay. Food and Netflix sound lovely.”

“Did you write Edric already?”

“No…”

“Well, you should while we get food.”

***

The next day Sansa and Sandor were on their way to the principal’s office. Sandor had explained at length yesterday to Sansa what Serena’s version of the incident against the girls' stories was. Sansa had been furious that Serena was threatened to be expulsed from school. Sansa had even called Serena’s class teacher yesterday and Mr Tarly had assured her he was on their side.

In front of the principal’s office, Mr Tarly was already waiting for them alongside a girl that could fit Serena’s description of Lollis.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Stark. Lollis wanted to testify for Serena helping her yesterday and I was approached by several other teachers and countless students who would testify for Serena’s character,” Mr Tarly said.

“Good,” Sandor said.

They entered the office principal told them that the whole morning he had already gotten letters and reports of Serena’s personality and it only took a few minutes of talking with the principal until he said Serena wouldn’t be expulsed from school.

Serena was visibly relieved hearing that and Sandor was also glad. Sansa though gave the principal a hard time accusing him of overreacting without caring for both sides and that he can be glad Serena hadn’t been injured or she would not put this incident to rest and might even write to the office of education responsible for the school department.

The principal apologized and promised he would make sure nothing like this would happen again and that the teachers would be told to look out better for bullying.

Sandor was sure Sansa was still fed up about the whole incident and the principal’s reaction, but he was sure the reason she let it rest was that Serena only had about a year of school left and she didn’t want to cause unnecessary trouble for Serena.

When they were finally done, they left the principal’s office and Serena went with Mr Tarly to return to the class.

As Sandor and Sansa returned to their car, his wife spoke up.

“Gods, I am still so pissed.”

“I know. I noticed that as well,” he said amused. “Shall I drive you to work?”

“No, look at my hands,” she said and held out her hand which was shaking in anger. “I couldn’t even pipette anything precisely if I wanted to. I am still too angry and I already took one day off yesterday for today's appointment with the principal.”

“Well…what if head into the Wintertown mall and drink a coffee together or have lunch and go shopping?” Sandor suggested.

“But you hate shopping,” Sansa said curiously. “Why now?”

“Because I know you like it, because it will calm you down and because I need a new computer for my work…”

“I see,” Sansa said. “Well, I hardly can’t deny this once in a year opportunity to have you go shopping willingly.”

Sansa laughed.

“That’s not true. I always go shopping with Serena when she asks.”

“That’s because you were never able to deny your precious girl anything she asks of you.”

“That’s not…, well, that’s true,” he said and started the car. “But I hardly could ever deny you anything as well.”

“And I know why,” Sansa said smirking.

“Aye,” he said. “Because I love you.”

The End.


End file.
